looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
That's My Baby
'''That's My Baby '''is the sixteenth episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins at Tina's apartment complex with Daffy standing on her porch. After ringing her doorbell multiple times, Daffy notices Tina holding a baby and believes she had a family with someone else and dumps her, until she tells him she is babysitting her sister's baby and slams the door on his face. Soon, Daffy is home watching television when Tina rings the doorbell, in a way Daffy did earlier in the episode. It turns out Tina had to take over someone's shift at the Copy Place and needs Daffy to watch Zachary, the baby. Daffy makes up excuses until he mistakenly agrees to watch Zachary. After playing a terrible song and trying to feed Zachary clam juice, Daffy gives up and watches television with the crying baby until Zachary is interested by a trailer for the musical-children's movie "Marty the Whale", starring Marty the Whale, and Zachary instantly loves it. Instead of taking Zachary to see the movie, Daffy takes him to a war movie which upsets the baby even more. After Daffy is told to leave the movie, he meets a mother who suggests a Mommy and Me class, thinking that Daffy is it's father. After going to the class, Daffy starts to act like a mom, and when they meet Tina at the Copy Place, Daffy refuses to give up Zachary and begins criticizing her about taking care of the baby. Meanwhile, Bugs and Porky are eating lunch at Tutty's, when a bubbly waitress convinces Porky to buy "Spinach Artichoke Poppers". Bugs tells Porky that he was given an upsell, but Porky buys unneeded appetizers. Then while buying ink at Ink Inc., Porky gets an "Ink Warranty", even after Bugs convinces him that he is about to get another upsell and mocks him on the way out. Later, when the car breaks down, a tow truck worker convinces Porky to join a club and Bugs acts sarcastic about getting it, but Porky still gives in to the upsell. Then at the Car Rental Shop, Porky buys an Mini Van even though he has spent large amounts of money. Porky then finally convinces himself not to fall for another upsell, but when the cashier offers him insurance at a generous price, Porky declines, even with Bugs telling him to get it. Meanwhile, Tina and Daffy are at the park with Daffy criticizing everything Tina does to Zachary, the baby. Then while the two are fighting about Zachary, the stroller rolls away, unnoticed by the pair. When they finally realize it, the stroller is heading toward the highway and Bugs and Porky driving down the road towards the stroller. Tina and Daffy chase Zachary while Bugs and Porky scream in terror. Then, Porky turns the car suddenly and crashes onto the park statue. The stroller hits the curb and sends Zachary flying until Daffy makes a heroic catch and saves the baby. Porky realizes he should have gotten the insurance, and Bugs slaps him in exasperation. Soon, Tina's Sister picks up her baby and when she leaves, Daffy tells Tina that he wants to have a family with her, as he knows now he wants to be a mother, then decides to become a famous frozen yogurt seller. In the end, Bugs ironically gives into an upsell from Speedy Gonzales in Pizzarriba. Gallery 175px-Snapshot20110907220555.png Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Stub Category:2011